Talk:Vergil
Little tidbit There was a little extra detail added for Vergil's bio in UMVC3 that explains the real reason for Vergil's lust for power is because he apparently actually blames himself for his mother's death. While the game is non-canon, I think it should be included in the article, but I need approval first Kaihedgie 00:03, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :Now that you mention it, I think I remember reading something to that effect in the DMC3 manga. Or, was it in one of the DMC3 cutscenes? I'll go back and check when I have the time, and see if I can't find the reference for ya! --Anobi 01:35, February 3, 2012 (UTC) please have some delete the false info about Virgil matching mundas if he was not weakened. Dante with the sword of Sparta barely defeated mundas. Not to mention Dante was stronger over the years. But he was never a match for mundas without the sword of Sparta. :Will do.--JayAaerow {talk} 23:51, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Split Given that his appearance as Gilver is largely non-canonical, I suggest we split that part of the "Other Appearances" into its own page, and just link to it from here with a Main template. --Anobi (talk) 02:25, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Tony Redgrave is canonical. Due to Ebony and Ivory having "For Tony Redgrave" written on them, in /every/ DMC game. So why wouldn't Gilver be? :One; Gilver is never mentioned in the games, anywhere, ever, unlike "Tony Redgrave," which means that the name "Gilver" is not canon by default. Two, the events of the first novel in which Gilver appears is directly contradicted by the events of DMC3 and the DMC3 manga, and the games trump additional media when it comes to determining canon status. This means that Gilver as he appears in the novel is non-canonical based on the information we have now. --Anobi (talk) 06:28, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Nero is Vero's Father? Seriously,Nero is Vergil's father? where did you get it? What? and sign your postsElveonora (talk) 18:44, November 28, 2012 (UTC) don't call nero as vergil illegitimate son... vergil is an honoured man just like his father does... what i think is history just remade.... vergil married before dmc3.... his wife bore a son and he fall to the demon world.... leaving nero alone.... 14:17, December 7, 2012 (UTC) color scheme in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 does anyone know what number of the Nero color scheme of Vergil in UMvC3? Pat141elite (talk) 16:09, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Its number 3DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 19:55, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Viewtiful Joe Is he in Viewtful Joe. Does he appear as Nelo or Vergil and is he canon? DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 19:58, August 12, 2013 (UTC) No, friend,he is no part of the plot, but it seems he could be an alternate costume for one of the characters. See this: Okay thank you. DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 20:21, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Merge If memory serves it has been confirmed that Vergil and Nelo Angelo are one in the same, if so shouldn't the two articles be merged? Brandon Storm9 (talk) 16:01, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Theory MOTIVE FOR WANTING POWER: I Beilieve Virgil's Orginal Motive for wanting power was because he felt guilty for saving his Mother from the Demon, Wanting to get stronger to protect Dante, and seeking the power of Sparda to get revenge on Mundas. i Beilieve he purposely stabbed Dante with his Own sword, Rebellion to AWAKEN THE DEVIL INSIDE DANTE/ AWAKENING more of DANTE'S Demonic heirtage. based on his conversation with Dante in their first battle in the game, he wanted Dante to be strong. his Famous CONVERSATION WAS THAN referenced in Devil May CRY 4, when Nero, who is likely his SON, AWAKENDED HIS Demonic Heirtage and Nero himself stated he does care if he becomes a devil, NERO need more power to protect KYRIE. remember WHAT Virgil said? Might controls everything - and without strength, you cannot protect anything; let alone yourself. Nero first DEVIL TRIGERRING REFLECTED Virgil's Orginal Pure Reasons for wanting Power, Virgil, however felt with much regret and shame lost himself and started to lust for power, but it was still Evident that he had humanity in him despite denying it. when Dante and Virgil fought for the second time and Lady joined in the fight he would of easily killed her the moment she attacked him. VIRGIL BREIFLY SMILED before he and Dante defeated ARKAM, REMEMBERING in their childhood always saying Jackpot. VIRGIL SACRICED HIMSELF TO ALLOW DANTE TO ESCAPE THE DEMON WORLD. Despite how brutal he is he never killed a human, expect for ARKAM, WHEN HE LEFT HIM FOR DEAD, BUT HEY WOULD YOU TRUST A MAN THAT KILLED HIS OWN WIFE FOR POWER AND ABADON AND DISCARD HIS OWN DAUGHTER? I WOULD NOT TRUST ARKAM. LOL. (Sparda) It has been speculated and very likely that Vergil is insecure about not saving his mother, which ultimately lead him down the the path he took. Vergil didn't know Dante was alive for a while, he most likely found out not too long before the start of the manga. Judging by what Vergil said right before his fight with Mundus at the end of DMC3, he had no clue Mundus was responsible for killing Eva. Vergil stabbed Dante to keep him down. He was a little surprised that Dante's demon awakened. DMC4 never referenced that conversation. Nero also is more than likely not Vergil's son with the current set of evidence we have. Yamato may be sentient and attracted to people who desire power or it activated simply because there was no there Devil Arm in the room and on the edge of death he bonded with it. Vergil could have killed Lady but he had to worry about Dante as well and as Jester put it, had taken quite a beating. Vergil actually killed a gang of thugs in the manga. He already didn't trust Arkham before he killed his wife. He did show concern for Dante at the end of 3. Also sign your posts with 4 tildes (~) LegionZero (talk) 20:37, January 5, 2015 (UTC) What happen to infobox? & Vergil's voice actors in 2010s i can't find the way to edit it & his ENG voice for UMvC3 & DMC4SE still the same as DMC3 one & his Japanese voice since UMvC3 til onwards is Hiroaki Hirata -- ScottKazama (talk) Hey, boss! Southworth is misspelled in the infobox! And I don't know how to correct it... :* You have to edit on his Template Page. And be sure to sign your signature. 19:25,3/24/2015